whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Gino Manitelli
Gino Manitelli was an 11th generation Ventrue resident of Washington, D.C.. He is a good-looking man who typically wears suits that are slightly out-of-date. Though he prefers pinstripes, he wears them only infrequently so as not to attract the notice of less tasteful modem Americans. He has black hair, but is never without a hat. Although he is about 6'2", he looks much shorter, because Guido, who's perpetually beside him, stands at 6'7", and the monstrous ghoul is nearly as broad as he is high. Biography During the 20s and 30s Washington, D.C. attracted a great deal of mob attention. The government took a more prominent role in everyday life, making decisions that affected businesses and unions and setting prohibition in place. J. Edgar Hoover took over the FBI. It was also in these days that some New York crime bosses sent Gino Manitelli to Washington, D.C. to help straighten a few things out with the government. Gino was a bit rough around the edges when he started his career, but he had a good bloodline. Mary Singer, a local Ventrue elder and one of the city’s more prominent women, noticed him, and decided that a progeny from outside the city who knew how to use a gun might be useful, especially for combating Giovanni incursions into the nation’s capital. Prince Marissa agreed to grant Mary her boon, and the young, hot-blooded Gino Manitelli was suckered into a honey trap and Embraced. Times have changed. Mary has long been ashes and there’s a new Prince running the big show. Manitelli was quick to see the change in the wind with Prince Vitel‘s arrival. He was the first to recognize Marcus as head of clan Ventrue and the first to acknowledge him as the new Prince of Washington, D.C. Besides, Gino got a kick out of having an Italian prince. Unfortunately, the Sabbat began to target Gino’s endeavors. After enough of his plans had been interrupted and Gino had risked the Masquerade with his frenzies, Marcus required him to renew his vows of loyalty and become Blood Bound to the Prince. Gino has remained loyal ever since, and he has profited immensely from the Prince’s reign. His relationship to Marcus mimics a gangster’s relationship to his godfather, so much so that during one exchange, Cynthia Black actually laughed out loud. However, Gino takes these things very seriously. Gino even has a ghoul name Guido who does all his dirty work. Once a reserve lineman for the Washington Redskins, Guido has been Blood Bound and Dominated, and is now a perfect tool for Gino’s purposes. Character Sheet Gino Manitelli Clan: Ventrue Sire: Mary Singer Nature: Traditionalist Demeanor: Conformist Generation: 11th Embrace: 1932 Apparent Age: 28 Physical: Strength 4, Dexterity 3, Stamina 5 Social: Charisma 3, Manipulation 2, Appearance 3 Mental: Perception 4, Intelligence 3, Wits 5 Talents: Acting 2, Alertness 4, Athletics 3, Brawl 3, Dodge 3, Empathy 2, Intimidation 5, Leadership 4, Streetwise 4, Subterfuge 2 Skills: Drive 3, Etiquette 3, Firearms 4, Melee 3, Music 2, Security 3, Stealth 3 Khowledges: Bureaucracy 2, Investigation 3, Law 2, Linguistics 1, Occult 3, Politics 3 Disciplines: Dominate 3, Celerity 2, Fortitude 5 , Potence 2, Presence 3 Backgrounds: Allies 5, Contacts 2, Influence 4, Resources 4, Retainers 5, Status 3 Virtues: Conscience 5, Self-Control4, Courage 5 Morality: Humanity 5 Willpower: 8 References * D.C. by Night, p. 78-79 Category:Ventrue (VTM) Category:Eleventh Generation vampires